


Why The Long Face?

by Opatrickr



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Religion, Religious Parents, Stolen Moments, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opatrickr/pseuds/Opatrickr
Summary: Cyrus feels down about his current situation.





	Why The Long Face?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).

> Happy Birthday, Cloe! I hope you like this! I wrote it just for you, you can thank LuckyLucy92, they requested this for you! I hope you have a great day and that you get to spend it with people who love and care about you <3

Buffy and Andi were making plans for later this weekend, something about a sleepover, and Cyrus had begun to tune them out. His eyes were drifting around the lunchroom until they found TJ Kippen. TJ was also looking off into the distance with a bored look. Cyrus couldn’t take his eyes off of the blond basketball captain. Finally getting out of his head, TJ’s eyes met Cyrus’, and the corner of TJ’s mouth quirked up. Cyrus smiled back, and his eyes fell to his lap, his cheeks turning red in response.

“You’re doing it again,” Buffy said.

Cyrus looked at Buffy, and said indignantly, “No, I’m not!”

“You totally are.” Andi added, “I think it’s cute. Why can’t he just sit with us, though?”

Sighing, Cyrus answered, “He’s not out at school. He doesn’t want anything to get back to his parents. I know that I’ve told you about his house, right?”

“Oh yeah, I remember you were saying that there was a picture of Jesus in every room or something like that,” Buffy said with a laugh.

Cyrus shuddered, “Yeah, I didn’t realize that having the ‘Son of God’ watching you pee, was a part of the religion.”

Andi started laughing, “He needs to make sure that you don’t slip and fall in the bathroom!”

Cyrus scoffed and looked back at TJ, who was now throwing his head back with laughter, “I wish I could be the one making him laugh like that.” He said dejectedly.

Andi put her hand on his arm, “Someday, Cy.”

He took a deep breath, “Someday is not today, though.” He stood up from the table and headed toward his next class. It didn’t start for another fifteen minutes, but he didn’t feel like being a downer with his friends.

TJ saw Cyrus stand up with a sad look on his face and turned to his friends, “Hey guys, I just remembered that Coleman needed to see me before class, I got to go.” The team didn’t seem to care as TJ stood up and headed after Cyrus.

Cyrus was heading toward his class but not quickly. As he walked, he traced his fingers along the walls and thought about his life. He was so happy that he got to be with TJ, the star of the school basketball team, but the fact that he couldn’t kiss the taller boy on the court after they had won a game, hurt.

A hand on his elbow made Cyrus jump, “Sorry,” TJ said as he pulled Cyrus to a stop, “Didn’t mean to scare you, Cy.” His hand fell from Cyrus.

Glancing around to make sure there were no prying eyes, Cyrus let his hand go to TJ’s and laced their fingers together. TJ smiled at Cyrus, which made his green eyes sparkle. Cyrus loved it when TJ smiled at him. TJ loved it when Cyrus did too.

“As the man said to the horse, why the long face?” TJ asked with a mischievous smile.

“That’s my line.” Cyrus pouted.

Chuckling, TJ put a hand on Cyrus’ cheek and rubbed circles on it with his thumb, “Seriously though, what’s bothering you?”

“It’s stupid,” Cyrus said.

“Nothing you say could ever be stupid.”

Cyrus put his free hand over the one TJ had on his cheek and gave it a squeeze as he said, “I wish you could sit with my friends and me at lunch.”

TJ stopped making the circles with his thumb as his brows knit together, “I didn’t know you wanted me to, I can tomorrow!”

“No, you can’t. Wouldn’t all of your friends be a little confused about why you’re suddenly sitting with me?”

TJ sighed and let his hand fall from Cyrus’ cheek, “I’m sorry.”

Cyrus’ eyes became glossy from tears threatening to fall, “Don’t be; it’s my fault; you told me that we wouldn’t be able to be public for a while.” Even though Cyrus knew what he was getting into when he started dating TJ Kippen, times like these still felt like a slap in the face.

TJ let go of Cyrus’ hand and pulled him into a hug. Speaking into the smaller boy’s shoulder, he said, “It’s not your fault, it’s my psycho parent’s fault. If I weren’t worried about them sending me to conversion therapy or disowning me, this wouldn’t even be an issue.”

Cyrus squeezed TJ, hard, “I don’t think they would do that, Teej. But I also don’t want to tell you how to handle the situation, you know them a lot better than I do.”

TJ loved how Cyrus was able to let TJ make decisions and not be judgmental about it. He just wished his parents could learn from Cyrus and also not be judgmental. They had never said that they hated gay people, but they had definitely made comments about how much they wished that the gays wouldn’t shove it down everyone’s throats. Or they would make comments if they were out in public and they saw a couple holding hands about how unnatural they looked. The fact that he and Cyrus even had to have conversations like this bothered TJ so much. He wished that his family drama would stop interfering in his life.

TJ and Cyrus stood there, holding each other in the small outcropping for a few minutes. Even though it wasn’t precisely what Cyrus had wanted, it still made him feel better to be so close with TJ and be able to breathe him in for a few moments. Cyrus loved the cologne TJ used; it smelled like vanilla and sandalwood. TJ shifted and leaned back slightly so he could rest his forehead against Cyrus’ and stare into the shorter boy’s eyes. The look Cyrus was giving TJ at that moment made TJ feel like he could do anything. A slight smile formed on Cyrus’ lips as he closed his eyes. TJ closed his as well and could smell Cyrus’ hair; it was fruity, almost like blueberries. The warning bell went off, letting them know that they needed to part ways, and breaking the spell they were under. Cyrus pulled away from TJ reluctantly and grabbed the taller boy’s hand; he gave it a quick peck and smiled. TJ’s heart fluttered, and he smiled back at Cyrus.

“I’ll see you later, underdog.” TJ said, voice low with a little rasp.

“I’ll see you later, not-so-scary-basketball-guy.” Cyrus said back.

TJ rolled his eyes playfully and turned to head to class. Even though he wanted to get it over with, TJ knew that his parents knowing that he was gay, would make his life a living hell. It was amazing how his parents could wedge their way into his relationship and not even know that they were doing it. The entire situation filled TJ with dread and fear. The only thing making it better was knowing that he would have Cyrus no matter what happened.

As much as Cyrus hated not being able to love on TJ in public, he was still grateful for the stolen moments that they got. Cyrus hated bringing up coming out to TJ, mainly because he understood the importance of coming out when you’re ready to. It was so aggravating knowing that TJ’s parents had so much power over the couple and didn’t even realize it. To Cyrus, it felt like they were secretly pulling apart the love that he and TJ shared for one another. Even with all of that going through his head, he kept on reminding himself that none of this was permanent and that someday he would be able to hold his boyfriends’ hand as they walked down the middle of the school hallway.

Cyrus’ phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see a message from TJ.

TJ<3: Thank you for being so understanding. You mean the world to me.

Cyrus clutched his phone to his chest and smiled as the butterflies exploded in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good, I've never done a fic request before, this was fun! IF anyone else wants to see something let me know in the comments! And of course, leave a Kudo if you enjoyed this!


End file.
